Illusion's Breakdown
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: There is one thing worse than the betrayal of the one you loved. The betrayal of your sister. Rated for Language


**Rating: **M (For Language)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **After years with Daisuke, Riku finally sees the illusions she lived in that were created by both herself and those she trusted.

_**Foreword: **_There are a few things I'd like to point out, Dark isn't "the phantom thief " and the Niwa and Hikari Curse don't exist...hehe

**The Beginning**

_She didn't know who it was…all she could see was a silhouette, but that was enough to make her felt safe, she leaned in on the stranger's arm and she could feel smooth skin...the person shook…with laughter? She didn't know…Why couldn't see hear anything? She looked down and realized why, the stranger had been playing the piano _

_Sorry…._

_That was odd, she could hear her own voice but nothing else, she let go of the stranger's arm and watched him play, she had a feeling if she could hear, this music would have been beautiful…_

_Beep...Beep…Beep…_

_Wait… was that the music? Why was it so…the same?_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

15 year old Harada Riku rose up to slam her hand on to her alarm clock and she collapsed back onto the bed when exhausted…why had she set the alarm so early today? There had to be something going on…just was it though?

"_Shit…"_

She quickly jumped off her bed and she ran to the bathroom while pulling her sports clothes on, she was going to be late for the track practice they had this morning, once she finished her shower she rushed out of her room, as she glanced back, apparently Risa had been able to sleep through the alarm

" _She always seems too."_

She rushed out and rode her bike.

Today didn't wasn't starting well.

--------

Rika sighed as she changed out of her sports clothes into her dreaded school uniform; she angrily tugged her dress over her head. Finally pulled it down, she grabbed her bag and walked down the corridor and into her classroom, where Risa and Daisuke were talking happily about something. A surge of jealousy in her emerged in her chest but she pushed it back. That, however, still couldn't ease her doubts.

'_What if they're talking privately, maybe he's asking Risa out, maybe…'_

Riku shook her head she was just feeling a bit insecure since Daisuke had been acting up the past few months

'_Besides, this is Risa, she wouldn't do that'_

'Hey!'

Daisuke and Risa turned around, Risa smiled and waved

'Hey Riku!'

'O-Ohayo Riku-san'

Riku rolled her eyes, they had been going out for almost three years now and he still had difficulty calling her by her first name. Before Riku could say anything the bell rang so she smiled and went to her desk.

---

Daisuke sighed as he sat down, he was feeling…weird he didn't know why but the past few months he had been having trouble sorting out his emotions. Every time he spoke with Risa he found himself holding a back a blush, it wasn't right, he liked Riku a lot

'_Liked…'_

---

As soon as lunch was about to begin Riku ran up to Risa, needing to talk to her.

'Risa, I need a favour, can you swap cleaning duties with me today? I have extra track training today.'

'Okay, but you owe me.'

'Thanks!'

Riku yelled as she ran to sit with her friends, as the two had different friends.

---

' Riku!'

Riku turned and she ran up to her track friends

'Hey, are you ready for extra track?'

Riku nodded and sighed as she heard their topic of conversation.

' So Riku, did you know Risa…'

Twirling her hair, Riku nodded absentmindedly. She hated how they always talked about Risa.

---

Risa walked into the art room after she had swiped her card, she wondered how much mess there was to clean up, she really wanted to go home early today.

'Ahh, Riku, your late, anyway can you help me lift these up?'

Risa looked at the person who had spoken the same moment the speaker had looked at her…

'Niwa-kun?'

-------

'Niwa-kun?'

Daisuke inwardly blushed as she called him, he had thought she was Riku, he quickly started stuttering.

'Ha-Harada-san what are- y-you doing?'

Risa moved her head a bit

'Riku as extra track practice today, so I'm subbing in for her today.'

'Ahh…'

He nodded and continued to clean, he then proceeded to lift some trays, only to notice he was holding onto something warm

'_Normally the trays would be..'_

He looked down only to blush and let go, while Risa had let go as well, so the trays dropped onto the ground

'Go-Gomen, Harada-san, Honto ni gomen.'

'It's alright.'

Daisuke blushed a bit but then nodded and the two then continued to work in silence…

---

Riku slammed the door shut

'Had a bad day?'

Risa yelled from the living room, Riku looked in the general direction and noticed Risa had invited some of her friends over. Nodding, she headed upstairs and immediately collapsed onto her bed.

'_It's as if I'm forgetting something…'_

Her eyes looked at her calendar and her eyes widened as she remembered she had a date with Daisuke today. Hurriedly making herself look presentable, she dashed out

--

Riku sighed as she was in class, listening to the teacher babble about some excursion/camp that would be for about 5 days, they didn't need to say this much, all of this had been explained on the note. She couldn't wait until their next subject; art. Thinking of art, she mentally reminded herself to take her camera with her.

'Harada!'

Riku shot up in her seat

'H-Hai?'

'How long is the excursion?'

Riku sighed

'_Thank god…'_

'Five days'

Riku answered confidently, the teacher nodded approvingly,

'Good, next time, no dreaming.'

--

Riku laughed as she twirled and danced, completely oblivious to the eyes on her. This excursion was more like a party and although she wasn't a social butterfly, the almost tangible beat of the music possessed her. Closing her eyes as she allowed her body to flow to the music, she laughed, causing Kyoko to also laugh.

'You're almost as good as Risa!'

Riku stopped in surprise before she smiled, but she couldn't suppress the feeling of hurt. Suddenly, the music came to an abrupt stop, causing everyone to glare at the person responsible for the situation, who happened to be…

'Saehera!'

Everyone screamed as their eyes become red, fists ready, Takeshi nervously laughed

'Wait! Before you do anything…rash, I have a suggestion, let's get someone to sing while we dance, we can have turns!'

Takeshi said, sweat dripping down his face. If this plan was rejected, he knew he'd have to be prepared for a bashing for ruining the vibe.

There were mummers and everyone nodded, the party swung back in full mode except. Some singers were mediocre, others were horrible, and there were a few who were magnificent, It wasn't until Risa went to sing that 'magnificent' become breathtaking. Everyone clapped enthusiastically for Risa, who blushed

'You were great!'

Smiling, Risa smiled before her eyes lit up.

'Riku! Come sing!'

Had Risa said it, it would've been alright, however, she had said it into the microphone. Everyone heard her suggestion. Riku already knew that everyone would assume who was better. Risa. Always Risa. She never resented Risa for this, but sometimes, she would grow tired of being the shadow. Beside her, Kyoko cheered for hee.

'Go Riku!'

Smiling, Riku walked towards the stage.

_Why not?_

However, on stage, it became an all new concept, Riku gulped as she looked at the crowd.

'What song?'

Scanning down the list, Riku placed her finger on one of the songs. Looking at her, Saehara gave her a semi-concerned look.

'Are you alright?'

Alright? Sure she was.

'You don't have to try and prove that you're better than Risa, it's a obvious that she's better.'

Leave it to Saehara to be blunt.

'We're twins. What she can do, I can do.'

Turning around, Riku walked up to the edge of the stage with new determination. The introduction began to play….

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like this. I wrote this ages – okay, at least two years ago – and I still haven't finished but I wanted to post it, there was some editing done to this as I wanted to keep the plotline but I almost gagged at my writing style from before.

_Perpetual Sonata _


End file.
